


Tender Words

by SleepyQuartz



Series: Piece Of My World [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyQuartz/pseuds/SleepyQuartz
Summary: "Being a good friend doesn't mean you always have all the right words to say. Sometimes it means you just know when to be a good listener."- Katrina Mayer.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Piece Of My World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tender Words

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing the Pomefiore chapter I was left with a lot of feelings. I decided to write this as a form of self therapy lol~ Piper belongs to user MyntheLapine, who gave me permission to use her. Thank you again!

The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as a young girl paced back and forth. Although her expression was that of uncertainty, internally she was having a war with herself. Part of her wanted to go check up on him to see if he was coping okay with the events from VDC a few days earlier, the other half insisting that he was fine and that she was worrying way too much and he needed his space. 

“The more you end up pacing, the bigger the trail on the floor is going to get,” a female voice teased.

“H-Huh?!” Stopping in her tracks, Mayu frantically looked at the floor trying to find said trail.

“I’m just messing with you Peony-chan, don’t take it too seriously.”

“Oh...Piper-chan it’s you. Hello!”

The hare approached the girl with a smile on her face, amused with her response. Seeing Mayu’s strained smile however, caused her own expression to falter.

“What’s on your mind? You seemed stressed.”

“Huh? It’s honestly nothing! I was just power walking because I got bored.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Piper shook her head at Mayu’s response. “You’re worried about him.”

“I-I’m not….”

“It’s written all over your face, even if you try to hide it. When it comes to him, you wear your emotions on your sleeve. It’s surprising he hasn’t pieced together your feelings for him.”

“Observant as ever Piper-chan. I’m not surprised you were able to figure me out so suddenly. When Adeuce asked if I was feeling okay, I honestly lied to them and they believed me right off the bat.”

“Ace isn’t the brightest person out there and Deuce unfortunately hangs around him just a little bit too much so I don’t expect the pair to inquire what’s going on with you. But, if you want my opinion, you should go see Amaryllis-senpai.”

“Amaryllis-senpai?” Mayu’s voice betrayed the neutral expression she wore.

“Your knight in shining armor of course~ Good luck Peony-chan.” She waved a hand as she walked off, leaving the smaller girl to stand in the hallway alone.

“C’mon Piper-chan, you know that’s never gonna happen...Regardless, she’s right. I should go check on senpai to make sure he’s okay. He hasn’t texted me since the event….”

Gaining her resolve, Mayu sped off towards the Pomefiore dorms, mind racing as she pondered on what would be appropriate to say during his difficult time. Forcing herself to not overthink the situation at hand, she gasped, realizing her legs had brought her to Vil’s door thanks to muscle memory. Before her nerves could get the best of her, she raised her fist to the door and knocked on it, awaiting permission to enter.

As seconds ticked by, Mayu started to get nervous and her fight-or-flight response was beginning to act up. She didn’t want to leave but her anxiety was slowly starting to get the best of her, telling her that she had no right to be there and it would be better if she just left him alone.

“Mayu-chan?”

Turning away from the door, her eyes widened as she stared at Epel and Vil.

“Oh, Epel-kun! Senpai!”

Upon hearing her nickname for him, Vil frowned.

“I-I mean Vil-senpai! I was looking for you!”

“Oh? Well I’m here now.”

Mayu couldn’t help but frown slightly as she heard the slight exhaustion in his voice. Not wanting to cause too much of a ruckus, she turned her attention to the lavender haired male. 

“Epel-kun, I’m so sorry but do you mind if I speak with Vil-senpai alone for a little bit? I promise I won’t take up too much of his time and return him back to you in one piece!” she joked.

Laughing, the boy shook his head as he started to depart from the duo. “It’s alright, Vil-san and I finished discussing what we needed so he’s all yours now. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

Shaking her head at his statement, Mayu looked back at Vil and gave him a small smile. “Are you comfortable talking in your room or would you prefer we go elsewhere?”

Sighing, he went to his room and opened the door, allowing her to follow after him and shut the door behind her. Although she had been invited inside quite a few times, she was still nervous and stood in the middle, hands clasped together.

“You can sit down, no need to wait for me to tell you. You’ve been in here before.” Sitting at his vanity, he stared at the mirror as he watched her reflection sit down on the bed behind him. 

“R-Right sorry…”

A lingering silence settled between the two as the words died in Mayu’s throat, panic setting in. Even though the logical part of her knew that Vil was merely exhausted, the irrational part was yelling at her to quit while she was ahead and leave him alone to cope with his frustrations. 

_ ‘Why are you even bothering? You know you’re just a nuisance to him. He’s just friends with you because of your sewing skills, and once you’ve fulfilled what he needs from you he’ll get rid of you. That’s how it’s supposed to be and you know it.’ _

“You’re overthinking again. Stop it.”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she stared at Vil with a surprised look on her face. “Oh...I’m so-”

“Stop apologizing so much, it’s not a very good look for you.”

She nodded silently, scared that she would mutter out another apology.

“If you don’t want to talk then do you mind leaving? I’m not in the mood to-”

“I came because I’ve been worried about you!” she blurted out.

Sighing, Mayu folded her hands on her lap and stared at him, frown apparent on her face. “And I know that I shouldn't apologize so much...you’re absolutely right. You’ve been telling me this for months and yet I still get in that habit. But I promise that I’m trying my best to work on it! Regardless, that’s not the reason why I’m here. What I really wanted to ask was, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, walking is more tolerable and I’m able to proceed with my normal routine.”

“Let me rephrase my question, how are you feeling? Mentally I mean."

“....”

“When you hadn’t texted me for the past two days, I knew something was wrong. I know I should’ve visited you sooner to check on you, but I didn’t want to feel like I was being overbearing. But not hearing from you got me extremely worried and I told myself that I would go see you. To be honest, Piper-chan was the one who gave me the final push to come see you.”

He frowned slightly at her words, a slight pang of guilt gnawing at his heart. He truly didn’t mean to make the girl worry for his well being, he just needed time away from everyone. Even now he was still mentally exhausted, but knowing just how much Mayu cared about him made his heart slightly flutter.

“I was rooting so hard for all of you…..especially you….” her voice started to crack as tears began to fall.

“I saw how hard you worked on your singing, your choreography, everything! And all of it went down the drain because of one vote! I know that Rook-senpai did what he did and I get it, but I wanted all of you to win so damn bad! Yesterday I hung out with Kalim-san and he started telling me how frustrated he was and started crying with me,” she sniffled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. “I’m sorry….I was planning on comforting you and here I go crying again…”

Mayu let out a small noise of surprise as she felt Vil’s arms wrap around her small frame, his head buried in her shoulder.

“I wanted to win... to have my hard work mean something at the very end…”

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him, hand rubbing his back soothingly. She silently listened to him as he voiced his frustrations, tears seeping through the fabric of her shirt. Letting him finish, she grabbed a tissue out of her bag and handed it to him as he sat back down.

“I guess today must be a crying day huh?” she joked, blowing her nose in the tissue she held.

“But in all seriousness, I understand where you’re coming from Vil-senpai. It’s hard when something you’ve put so much effort into blows up in your face. If I were in your shoes, I’d react the exact same way. And I get what Rook-senpai was saying when he was defending his actions, but it still stings. It’s hard to do your best when there’s someone out there who ends up being more successful than you are, because then it feels like it was all for nothing. 

“When you confided to me a couple of weeks ago that you were tired of playing all the villain roles and wanted to be a hero, that really resonated with me. Even now through all of this, I still believe in you senpai. You deserve to be the main character in every role you get and to remain on stage until the very end. You’re more than a pretty face, you’re someone who has their fair share of struggles just like everyone else. To me, you will always be the hero and no matter what anyone else says, my opinion of you will never change. You’re such a good person and you want to help everyone, even if they don’t appreciate your efforts or understand why. I might be sensitive but at the end of the day, I’m always grateful for you believing in me and helping me see my worth.”

Vil could feel the tears start to well up as he struggled to hold them back. He wasn’t used to hearing words of gratitude come from someone and yet, Mayu was letting them flow freely from her mouth. They were genuine and pure, with no hint of malice to be found.

“I hope you’re able to feel better soon and know that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to you vent, you can always come to me. Even if you just want to text I’m okay with that! I’ll even send you some memes that always make me laugh when I’m feeling down.”

“Thank you.” He smiled softly.

Suddenly a vibrant tune rang from her phone and she jumped, digging through her bag to find the device. Once her hand felt it she pulled it out and answered the call.

“Mayu-chan~ We need you here!”

“Cay-kun? What’s wrong, is everything okay?”

“Of course! There might have been a little mishap in Riddle’s cape and he’s kinda angry so can you come fix it please? I asked Trey to whip up some extra treats for you as payment!”

“What makes you think that I can be bribed with food?”

“He made some crepes~”

“OKAY I’M GOING THERE NOW!”

Hanging up the call, Mayu threw the phone in her bag and stood up, quickly heading for the door.

“Wait Mayu-chan before you go!” Vil exclaimed.

“Yes Vil-senpai?”

“This weekend my schedule is completely free for once, so I would be pleased if you could join me for some tea.”

“Oh yes I’d love to! Text me the details so I know what time and where you want me to go! I’ll definitely be there!”

“Sounds perfect. It’s a date then.”

“Yes! A friend date! Thank you for the invite!”

As Mayu left his dorm, she missed the frown that graced his features when she said the word friend. He couldn’t help but laugh bitterly at her sentence.

“A friend date huh…”


End file.
